


Biblio

by Quaggy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: One of Giles's books goes missing for a surprising reason.





	Biblio

“Giles, there was book with a red cover right here. Where did it go?” Buffy said, looking under the library table, in case it had somehow fallen without her hearing it go thump.  
  
“Pardon?” he replied, distractedly. His attention was still mostly on the demonology compendium in front of him.   
  
“The red leather book with that pretty black pattern on the cover. I mean, it’s not like it could walk off by itself!”  
  
“Walk off… Oh!” Giles stood and began to look around the room “There you are! What on earth are you doing up there?” Giles said suddenly, walking over to a bookshelf close to his office. Buffy smiled. There was something rather endearing about her new Watcher. It was rather adorable the way he would talk to his books.   
  
“Come down. It’s alright,” Giles coaxed, raising his hand up to the top shelf. Buffy furrowed her bow in confusion. “This is my Slayer. You don’t have to be nervous. Come say hello!” Slowly, a book inched its way to Giles’s outstretched hand on its own. Buffy’s jaw dropped. Holding it gently by its spine, Giles slowing lowered the book so that he could bring is other hand up to cradle it as well.  
  
“Buffy, this is Biblio. We’re been friends since I was a lad.” At Giles’s introduction, the book hopped out of his hands and onto the table next to Buffy. It ruffled its pages which Buffy took to be a greeting.   
  
“A pleasure to meet you, Biblio,” Buffy said rather formally, when she finally managed to find her voice. “Giles? And explanation would be helpful right about now.”  
  
“As far as I can tell, Biblio is a case of a spell gone wrong. A very old spell. The stories about an enchanted book that ran wild in the Council library have been around for generations.”  
  
“This book is from the Council library? What’s it doing here?”  
  
“Well……”  
  
“Giles! You stole a library book!”  
  
“Only in the most technical sense. He wanted to come with me!”  
  
“And he told you this?” Buffy asked, biting back a grin.  
  
“Well, he climbed in to my bookbag on his own, so I took it as a good sign!” Giles replied, looking very like that mischievous little boy who had managed to make friends with a feral ancient, enchanted book.  
  
Buffy threw back her head and laughed. Trust her Watcher to have a living book as a pet.  
  


 


End file.
